young_transformer_justice_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Dreadwing
Dreadwing (ドレッドウイング, Doreddouingu), a split-Spark twin of Skyquake, was the captain of an army of Seekers, and is an expert in explosives. Like Skyquake, Dreadwing is intensely loyal to Megatron, though his loyalty to his twin may be stronger. However, unlike his brother, Dreadwing is better at keeping his temper in check, most of the time. In addition to his calculating tactics, cool-minded leadership, and fierce loyalty, Dreadwing has outwardly shown a sense of integrity not normally characterized by the Decepticon agenda. During situations of dwindling odds, Dreadwing considers all possibilities within battle, and is wary of the potential consequences of hasty decisions. He will even fight alongside the Autobots if surviving the situation calls for it. In order to secure a favorable outcome or the welfare of his sovereign lord, the dreaded seeker will save face, or indeed the sparks of a few Autobots, if it means a clean victory and living to battle another day... Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Tony Todd (English), Masami Iwasaki (Japanese) For too long, Dreadwing has lived in the shadow of Starscream, but with the Seeker commander out of favor, he is more than happy to step into his rightful place at the right hand of Megatron. His power and intelligence have always been dangerous, but with the Decepticon legion at his command, the very survival of the Autobots is in question. Robot Mode In his robot mode, Dreadwing is the spitting image of his brother Skyquake, albeit with a different color scheme. He has a yellow face and two yellow horns sticking out from both sides. The cockpit of his vehicle mode sticks out and is a very dark shade of gray. Like many of the other Decepticons, Dreadwing has red eyes. He has dark blue arms, with tiny gold fins on the bottom, in a similar fashion to Arcee. Vehicle Mode His jet mode is exactly like his brother's, abeit with a different color scheme. Ironically however, Dreadwing scanned the exact same jet that Skyquake scanned, which belonged to Agent Fowler. He transforms into an adapted jet mode of a F-35 Lightning II. Attributes: Gallery File:Dreadwing_LooseCannons-jet.jpg|Dreadwing's Earth jet mode. Personality Dreadwing, like his brother, valued loyalty and honor. However, Dreadwing was better at keeping his temper in check most of the time. Though his loyalty to Megatron is strong, his loyalty to his brother proved stronger as Dreadwing was willing to disobey Megatron's orders, but only in certain times. Dreadwing also shows logic towards combat situations, even letting the Autobots escape to save the Decepticon cause. Though he desired to kill Optimus Prime for his assistance in killing Skyquake, Dreadwing did seem to respect Optimus as a commander and soldier as he was quick to join forces with Optimus to defeat an Apex Armored Starscream in the Arctic. Dreadwing seemed to think of Optimus as a worthy foe in battle. Dreadwing even handed over the Forge of Solus Prime to Optimus which allowed Optimus to go to Cybertron and stop Megatron from cyberforming the human planet. Dreadwing's deed helped a lot in the Autobot's victory against the Decepticons. Optimus even stated that every sentient being, including Dreadwing, has the capacity for change. Relationships Friends and Allies *Decepticons **Megatron **Soundwave **Shockwave Family *Dreadwing (twin brother) Neutral *Starscream Rivals Enemies *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Arcee *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy Weapons and Abilities Dreadwing has proven to be a formidable opponent in combat, showing to have go toe-to-toe with Optimus Prime with ease. He has enormous strength and can throw an opponent into the air. Weapons Dreadwing is armed with a large Energon minigun, much like his brother's gun. Weaknesses History Dreadwing felt his brother's death, and headed for Earth in his ship to investigate, but stopped off to kill Seaspray on his way. He was followed by Wheeljack, whom had almost being killed in the explosion that killed Seaspray and wanted to avenge his fellow Wrecker, and soon they landed on Earth. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Decepticons Category:Seekers Category:Energon Seekers Category:Second-in-Command Category:Second-in-Command Decepticons